The present invention relates to telephone network interface devices and particularly ones that are adapted to be disposed external of a building where a telephone is installed.
In the past, telephone network interface connectors have not generally been located outdoors. With the advent of deregulation of the telephone system, many changes have been required, among which is the responsibility of the subscribers to repair and maintain their own telephones. Quite advantageous to both the telephone company and the subscriber is a recent requirement that a device be installed on the premises of each subscriber which will permit testing of the integrity of that part of the subscriber loop owned by the telephone company. In this way, a subscriber may avoid service charges by the telephone company arising from subscriber complaints regarding faulty telephone service in those instances where the faulty service is in the portion of the subscriber loop not belonging to the telephone company. Quite advantageously to the telephone company, the device can be installed outside of the house and pinpoint a clear line of demarcation between the responsibility of the telephone company and the responsibility of the customer. The device must be weatherproof and must be capable of being solidly disposed on the outside of the premises of the telephone subscriber. Moreover, it is highly advantageous to construct a device that is not easily tampered with nor removed from the building upon which it is mounted. We have found that in most cases, if access to the device is limited, that tampering and removal can be reduced.